Broken Smile
by samantha hedlund08
Summary: Takes place back in high school! JackOC This is from OC point of view!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own any of the Four Brothers characters used in this story, wish I did though sighs. I do own Katlynn, Fiona, Maddie, Zack, Bianca, and any other characters that I will be using from my own my stange mind into my story, so...don't own, don't sue!

Okay I'm really an ameture at the whole writing thing so far so be nice please lol. I might need help so any suggestions are appreciated! BTW, had to change some of the language b/c I am keeping rated T right now but I might change it to M for later chapter ;)

"Broken Smiles"

Chapter 1

_Another day at school. Nothing interesting happens, but yet again..why would it? Miss Taylor, why are you making us write these school journals again? For the last 5 weeks I've been writing that nothing happened... And the sad part is that I'm not doing that to bug or bore you, it just doesn't! As soon as I graduate in 5 months I'm so out of here!_

"Kat!" a voice whispered. "Katlynn, hello..over here. Are you suddenly deaf or something?" Katlynn looked over to her left.

"Fiona, what is it? I only have 10 more minutes to finish this stupid page of this stupid journal and I only have like 6 lines!"

"Don't bite my head off! I just wanted to bring the person standing behind that door to your attention!"

"What? Who's there?"

"Just look over for fucks sake!"

Katlynn looked over to the door. Standing there was Jack Mercer, the schools "bad boy". He was late as usual and was trying to get someones attention to make sure the teacher wasn't in the room. "Why are you bringing him to my attention? I don't care about him standing there!" Katlynn whispered angry to Fiona.

"Honey, first of all I really don't see why you don't care. The guy is a total hottie, and the fact that he isn't exactly a goody two shoes, which only makes him hotter. Second of all, you're the only one that can turn around to check if miss Taylor really is out of the room, and isn't standing next to the back door waiting for someone to do something wrong!" Katlynn sighed, looked around and nodded to Jack. Jack looked at her, not sure what to think of it. After all they weren't the best of friends, more like the best of enemies. For some reason the school princess and the school gangster didn't cope being in the same room for to long. But still she was nodding to him that he could come in safely…well, it wouldn't hurt him to try. If he was caught he would get another Saturday detention…but all of his Saturdays from now till graduation were already planned with that exact thing, so it didn't matter. Quietly he opened the door and sneaked in.

He looked around, noticed that the teacher really wasn't there and walked over to Katlynn. "Well, who would have thought that miss perfect over here would help someone break a rule? Next thing you know you are helping a couple of criminals to rob the bank. If you ever need a lesson in breaking and entering you can always call me. I'd be happy to teach you how to ruin your career and your future. After all, as we all know, I'm the expert in that." Jack smirked. "Well, thank you Katlynn for keeping my ass out of detention even though I deserve it completely."

"Geez, how stupid of me that I didn't see that. Of course you offering to ruin the reputation that I've been building since I could talk is something I should be happy about. Just think as this as me jumping up and down in complete ecstasy okay?" Katlynn turned to her journal again. Jack sat down on his own chair, just in time before the miss Taylor got back.

"Mister Mercer, you are late again?? Since I didn't see you get in I can't give you detention…but do consider this you're last warning before I fail you!" she said.

"Excuse me, Miss Taylor?" Katlynn put her hand up. "Yes Miss Delores?"

"Jack Mercer was doing something for the graduation-committee. As we all know you yourself made him join that, and I thought that it would be okay if he missed a couple of minutes of your class to do something for me" Katlynn smiled angelically while saying those words.

"If he really was away doing something for our respected head of committee of course I won't mind! I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason for asking him, even though you knew he would be late. Mister Mercer, it seems like once again you've crawled through the eye of the needle. You can scratch my warning, but don't forget it. Next time it will be true!" At that moment the bell rang and everyone stood up. When Jack walked passed Katlynns' table he whispered "Saving my ass twice on one day Katlynn? You would almost start to think you are a criminal in the making. Or of course you don't want anything to happen to my ass because you want it for yourself."

Katlynn looked at him, not knowing what to say. Obviously he was kidding around with her…but how to respond on that? She didn't even like him, so she didn't want to look to nice. But being mean or ignoring him was out of the question as well. "Well mister Mercer. I don't care why you think I did it, just as long as you remember you owe me big time. And when I say big time...I really mean big. Big as in: I might keep you to your offer of teaching me things" Katlynn said, with half of a smile as she walked away, leaving behind a really confused Jack.

Well, hope you all liked it! Any comments or anything you would like me to change etc. or anything of that nature would be greatly appreciatted!

Again remember, ameature writer here so, be gentle lol. Let me know if I should continue or not! And all reviewers will get my undying thanks...and if thats not enough you'll also get mucho cookies XD lol.

Thanxs R&R plz!

Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Another day in paradise…ha! That's what the news guy said this morning on the Local Radio station (what kind of name is that anyways? We already know that it's our local radio station!)…I think he should change that in another day in the kingdom of boring. But enough about that, you already know that I'm bored in here, I wrote that to you for 5 weeks and two days, every single day. I would like to thank you for yesterday. I can assure you that Jack Mercer was doing a really important thing for me. I can't tell you what, since it has to do with the graduation-present, but without him we couldn't have done it. Great, if he reads this his ego will be bigger than this state! _

Katlynn sighed. She couldn't wait to get out of this place. She had lived here in Detroit for the full 17 years and 10 months that she was alive, and she was sick of it. Instead of going to some cool club every Friday and Saturday night, she would be at the bunker. And no, that wasn't the name of some club…It actually was a bunker, where the fun was in the weekends. Well, fun…If you can call watching guys get drunk and sitting in a corner with a beer talking about when the "new" collection came in at the store fun. The guys got drunk anyways, and the new collection was probably like a year behind on the big cities. And the saddest part that she would be going there tonight… Even though she was bored to death when she was there, it was better than having to listen to her parents all night. They still couldn't believe she chose Los Angeles over staying at home and helping her mom in the store. Sure she had to go to college, but she could go to a community college, couldn't she?? Well guess what, she couldn't! If she had to stay here for one more year she would completely lose it and become a "shopping-bag-lady" One of those women that talk to buildings and sleep on the street, thinking that she was completely normal, but actually being completely out of this world.

"Hey Fiona?'' Katlynn poked Fiona.

"Ouch! What is it?" Fiona said annoyed.

"Oh you're such a baby, that didn't hurt! But are you going to the bunker tonight?" Katlynn asked.

"Yeah, sure. Unless there is a giant party thrown by some celebrity in town…so, I'm 100 percent coming tonight!"

"I was thinking, what if we tried to actually get something cool going on in the bunker tonight?" Fiona looked at her.

"Are you crazy? What could happen that's actually cool?" she asked. Katlynn just smiled and said "I'll fill you in at lunch break!" 

AT LUNCH

"Okay missy, spill it!! What are you planning for tonight?" It was 12:30 and they had a break to have lunch.

"Well, I was thinking…" Katlynn paused for a second "what if we had our own party tonight? The bunker has loads of space in front of it. We could get a band to play, and just have fun for once! It's a nice day, so it should be a nice evening as well"

"Woah, were did you get that idea? It sounds cool though. But where are we going to find a band on this short notice?"

"Well…a certain lead singer is owing me something because I saved his but the day before yesterday!"

"You want Jack's band to play?!"

"Oh come on…you've lived here for way to long. And I've heard them before, they're really good."

"Katlynn, I really don't know…what if no-one likes it?"

"Then we'll be the only two who have fun, and they'll be bored. It's like turning our normal evening upside down! Please…come on, help me arrange it!" Katlynn looked at Ebony with puppy dog-eyes.

"Okay okay, just stop looking at me like that.. It freaks me out!" Fiona finally agreed as Katlynn hugged her.

"You'll be sorry about that…now she'll want you to agree every time!"

The girls turned around when they heard a familiar voice. "Ah, Jack. Just the guy I was looking for," Katlynn said smiling slyly.

"Oh no, I do NOT trust that smile." Katlynn replied. "Remember the fact that you owe me something?" Katlynn said smiling even more.

"Yeah, what is it…do you need to break in somewhere?" Jack almost cracked up just thinking about that…he could just picture it: Katlynn Delores, school princess, breaking in. She would be way too concerned about her pink clothes getting torn up or even worse: dirty!

"No, you idiot" Katlynn looked at him with a bit of anger in her eyes. How could this guy make her feel like a joke, while all he said was something she had suggested before. After all she had said that as a payback she might had to keep him to his promise of teaching her how to break in.

"You have a band right?" She asked. Jack just nodded without saying anything. He was wondering where this was going.

"We were thinking about throwing a little party at the bunker tonight and we need a band to play."

"Wait, you do know that we don't play any O-Town, Maroon 5 or other pop bands? We have our own songs, and we cover bands like Bowling for Soup, Green Day, All American Rejects and Simple Plan." Jack said.

"Yeah I know that…I've heard you before, and I think you're pretty good…although I don't know any of those bands" Katlynn nodded.

"Well, that's your loss. But if this is all it takes for me to settle our score…we'll be there. We need the practice anyways, since we're hoping to get scouted real soon. Otherwise we'll have to go to college, and then the band will get nowhere" Jack got chills only thinking about that. That was really his doom-scenario. He turned around to walk away and tell his band.

"Wait one sec" Fiona said to his back as Jack turned around again.

"What?" He said a bit annoyed.

"We need to know two things: one, what is the name of your band and two how many people are in it? If we don't know that we can't tell people about it." Fiona said, talking to him like he was 5.

"One, we're called Doomsday Tomorrow….((((Completely made that up off the top of my head btw lol, what is the band he was in anyways if anyone knows)))….and two we're with four…David on the bass and back vocals, Bobby plays guitar and Billy plays drums…and of course me on guitar and doing lead vocals" Jack replied in the exact same tone.

Fiona just looked at him. She kind of admired the fact that she didn't impress him. Most of the time she and Katlynn were seen as the queens, whatever they said was true." You're BROTHER is in your band??" Fiona almost said suprised.

"No, my ''angelic'' brother wouldn't be caught dead in our band. It's a different Bobby, a friend of mine."

"Okay, now everything's settled: We'll see you tonight at the bunker…let's say around 6? That way we can do sound check before it actually starts." Katlynn said, knowing what she was talking about. After all her dad was a band manager.

"Sure" Jack shrugged and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Princessgurl06: Kat, I still cannot believe that you actually are planning a party tonight.  
Stuckinhere88: Maddie, I know that you actually LIKE the bunker, but some of us don't.  
Princessgurl06: So you decided to plan a party with Jack Mercer's band?  
Stuckinhere88: I thought: Let's spice it up a bit! And besides, we needed a band.  
Princessgurl06:Yeah, but a rockband?? Are you crazy, they play like music from blue day.  
Stuckinhere88: You mean Greenday. And can you name one other band from around?  
Princessgurl06: No  
Stuckinhere88: See, so we didn't have a choice. And I kind of like their music.  
Princessgurl06: What??  
Stuckinhere88: Yeah, but I have to jet…need to prepare the party! I'll see you tonight!

Katlynn signed off… Maddie could be so conceited. Only her screen name on it's self was plainly vain. Princessgurl? Yeah, she wished. Maddie was nothing more than a wannabe. But whatever, she didn't want to spend anymore thoughts about Maddie. She wasn't worth it!

It was 5:15 PM, so she really had to hurry. It would take her 10 minutes to drive to the bunker, and at least 30 to get dressed. Katlynn walked over to her stereo, popped the new sugababes-cd in and walked over to her closet. She started throwing tops on her bed, while dancing. Anyone who would've seen this, and didn't know where she lived, would think that she was preparing to go to some ultra hip-party. They would have never guessed that in 3 hours she would be listening to rock music at the local hang-out. Finally, at 5:55 Katlynn settled for a black miniskirt with a baby-blue top that said "Liking what you see?" and blue flip-flops. Katlynn grabbed her car keys and ran down the stairs. By the time she got in the car it was 6:00.

She drove over to the bunker, and when she got out she saw Jack waiting for her. "Woah, our little princess isn't wearing pink I see." Jack said.

Katlynn just looked at him devastatingly and walked to the bunker. "Okay, is everyone here? Then we can get started" She said.

"Nope, we have to wait for David…but don't worry, he'll be here. It's just that time isn't his strongest point." Jack said laughing.

"Didn't we agree to meet at six??" Katlynn said, feeling herself getting angry.

"Well, miss-pretending-to-be-perfect…we agreed to meet around six. And besides that I remember a certain person being late as well and last but not least: It's only 6.15 and the party doesn't start until 8." Jack said, while laying back on the couch. Katlynn opened her mouth when the door opened. Katlynn turned around and saw a guy with longish black hair coming in.

He looked at her and just said "Yes, most certainly!"

Katlynn looked at him confused.

"Your shirt…" He helped out. Katlynn blushed, she had completely forgotten about the text on her shirt.

"Hi, I'm David" the guy said. "And since I don't think Jack introduced the others, I will. The guy with the uncombed black her on the couch is Billy and the guy standing against the wall is Bobby. And of course you already know mister Ego, otherwise known as Jack!" Jack smacked him. "I do not have an ego, David. And you shouldn't be the one to talk. I've never met guy, besides you, that spends half an hour getting dressed and another half an hour putting eyeliner on!"

"Okay you guys, I'll fix this: Jack has an ego and David is vain." Katlynn said in a motherly tone of voice. "So can we get started now this is settled?" The guys all nodded and they went outside. 

Thanks to Fiona, there already was a stage and everything. Fiona herself wasn't anywhere to be found. This didn't surprise Katlynn. Fiona was chaotic, and she probably realized after building the stage that she still had to get changed.

"Okay, you guys brought your own instruments and amps right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, if you plug them in and get settled, I'll go check if everything else is settled." The band started setting everything up and Katlynn walked away.

"Woah, that girl is HOT…why did you keep that from us? Wanting her for yourself I presume?" David laughed.

"Yeah, or he just didn't want us to see her because he can't take it if one of us gets lucky and he doesn't." Billy added.

"Shut up. Like I would want to hook up with the school princess. I can't stand her." Jack said.

"Yeah right," the other three guys said at the same time. "Okay, enough about her... there she is" Bobby whispered.

"Okay, settled? Let's just start with playing one of your own songs, so I can put the volumes right" Katlynn said, while sitting down behind the electro-board, the board that can control everything. The guys grabbed their instruments and Billy counted "1, 2, 1,2,3,4!" and they began to play. Within seconds Katlynn was grabbed by the lyrics.

There's no coming home when you're on the way to the end  
Say our last goodbyes holding in all that we can  
And we both know that I'm scared of leavin  
There's no need to show it, just set me on my way

Here I kneel screaming for an answer  
While god just turns his other check  
As I move from this world  
Realizing what was meant to be

Point... me in the right direction  
And let me wander until I find my reason  
If you don't hear from me by this time tomorrow  
Don't worry cause its all over

I'll have known what I died for  
With hope you will find your way without me  
But don't give up until you find that reason

I'll be watching over you all  
With a deaf ear to your cries

There's no coming home when you're on the way to the end  
Say our last goodbyes holding in all that we can  
And we both know that I'm scared of leavin  
There's no need to show it, just set me on my way

Here I kneel screaming for an answer  
While god just turns his other check  
As I move from this world  
Realizing what was meant to be  
What was mean to be... 

"Well, what did you think?" Jack asked. Katlynn just looked at them, not able to say one single word.

The song is by one of my favorite bands, The Autumn Offering "Desperado." When I listened to the song while I was writing this it all of the sudden popped into my head that this was the perfect song to use.

Hope you all liked:)

Please R&R thanks!


End file.
